My So Called Family
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: This story is my entry for this month's writing festival on The Village Square. Can an argument make Stu realize that his family, though different from other families, is still his family?


_**A/N:**__ This story is my entry for this month's writing festival on The Village Square. Can an argument make Stu realize that his family, though different from other families, is still his family. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Harvest Moon is not mine! _

_**My So Called Family**_

"Stu, dinner's ready!"

From the pile of colorful plastic building blocks in front of him, Elli's younger brother looked up and groaned. _"What is she going to try and force down my throat this time?"_

"Make sure to wash your hands before you come to the table!" his sister's voice rang throughout the house.

Pushing the plastic bricks away, Stu stood up and grumbled. "Yeah, yeah… I hear you, I'll be right there."

Elli smiled as she placed the white ceramic platter of meat and vegetables on the dinner table. She wiped a bit of perspiration from her brow and smiled again at her accomplishment. She'd just finished preparing a new recipe that Ann had given her and if it tasted as good as it smelled she was sure it would be fine. The sound of shuffling feet caught her attention and she looked up to see her brother trudging his way into the dinning room. A frown filled her normally cheerful face. "What's wrong with you?"

Stu looked up at his sister, nose contorted and his face filled with contempt. "What is that disgusting smell? Don't tell me you're going to make me eat whatever that is?"

The nurse's frown grew deeper. "Look Stu, I just spent over an hour making this, so you better eat it and be grateful!"

Stu looked at the slices of gravy covered meat and colorful vegetables and grunted. "No way am I gonna eat that stuff… it looks gross!"

"You will eat it, and that's that!" Elli fumed.

"No way! I want a hamburger or something for dinner not that stuff!"

Elli was about to retort when the sound of Ellen's wheelchair entering the room which caused her to look over.

"Goddess, what seems to be the problem in here?" she asked curiously. "You two are making such a ruckus."

Stu got up from where he was sitting and hurried over to his elder Grandmother. "Grandma Ellen, Elli's trying to poison me with some kind of unknown stuff she calls food!"

"It's a new recipe," Elli shot back. "Ann says it's a big hit with the customers at the Inn so I thought I could try and make it for us."

Ellen smiled. "Well, it does smell good." She looked over at the young boy next to her. "Why don't you give it a try Stu, you just might find that you like it."

"No way Grandma, it looks gross!"

"Come now Stu, I don't think you are being fair to your sister. Can't you just give it a try?" Ellen asked.

"No way, Elli's food is gross!" he spat back. "Why can't we go to the Inn and eat? At least the food there is good."

By this point Elli had just about had enough of her little brother. "Stu, you sit back down and eat… now!" she commanded loudly.

But instead of following her sister's order, the black haired boy simply stuck his tongue out at her. "I don't have to do what you say Elli, it's not like you're my mom or anything! I can do what I want." With that he stomped out of the room leaving his sister and Grandmother stunned.

Once outside Stu broke into a run, trying to get as far away from the house as he could before Elli could try and catch him. Out of breath he found himself at the Goddess Pond. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he found a small patch of grass and plopped himself down. He looked out into the shimmering pristine waters of the pool and muttered to himself. _"Why can't I have a normal family like everyone else? Why did my mom and dad have to die and leave me in the care of my tormenting sister?"_

He sat there for what seemed like a very long time, mulling things over and trying to make sense of everything running through his young mind. He laid back and looked at the clear blue sky above him. How infinite and vast the sky seemed to him. "_Is my mom and dad watching me from here?"_ He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he'd drifted off to sleep. When he opened his eyes again the valley was shrouded in inky darkness. Stu stood up dusted off his pants and quickly headed back home.

As he approached the door, he hesitated for a moment, wondering what might await him inside. Finally he summoned the courage to open the door and step inside.

"Elli, is that you?" Ellen's frail voice called out from the kitchen.

"No Grandma, it's me, Stu."

"Oh thank the Goddess!" the elder woman replied. "Where have you been? We've been so worried about you!"

Stu stepped into the brightly lit kitchen and looked around, seeing only Ellen seated in her wheelchair. "I was at the Goddess Pond and fell asleep." He looked around again. "Where's Elli?" the boy asked curiously.

Ellen gave the young boy a stern look. "She's out looking for you mister!"

The black haired boy gulped nervously. "Sh… she's out looking for me? Why?"

"Because she cares about you, Stu," Ellen replied simply. "Though you may not believe it, your sister loves you very much. She tries the best she can to do what is right for you, and right now she is out looking for you!"

Stu took a seat and looked at his elder Grandmother. "But she's always making me do and eat things that I don't want to," he muttered. "It's not like she's my mom you know."

Ellen's eye's narrowed. "Now you listen here young man, Elli may not be your mother, but she's tried the best that she can to fill in for her and I think you need to show her some gratitude."

Stu was taken aback by the harsh words. Normally Grandma Ellen never raised her voice to him! Had he really hurt his sister's feelings that much just by not eating her food?

"But… but…" he spluttered, trying to somehow defend his earlier actions.

"But nothing Stu, do you know that your sister was in tears after you stormed out?"

A look of sadness began to creep into the young boy's face. "Sh… she was? But I didn't mean to make her cry."

"Well you did. All because you refused to just try the food she'd spent so long preparing for you. Then you go and pull that stunt of telling her that she's not your mother. Believe me; she knows that more than anything!"

Stu listened and shook his head slowly. He knew that what his Grandmother was telling him was the truth even though it hurt him to hear her stern words.

"I… I'm sorry Grandma," he spoke softly.

"Don't tell me, you need to tell your sister that," Ellen replied, her voice softening a bit. "You hurt her feelings, not mine."

Stu nodded and stood up. Silently he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to his room, Ellen's harsh words still echoing through his mind as he belly flopped onto his bed.

A short time later the sound of the front door opening brought him back to reality. He listened intently as Ellen reassured his sister that her brother was safe and sound in his room.

Stu pushed himself up and walked to the doorway of his room. Summoning his courage he headed towards the kitchen to make amends.

"There you are Stu; thank the Goddess you are alright!" Elli said as he walked into the kitchen. "I was worried sick about you!"

Stu nodded slowly. "I know… Grandma told me. She also told me that I…" his voice wavered a little before continuing. "…that I made you cry."

Elli shook her head. "Yes, yes you did Stu. I was only trying to make you something different to eat, that's all."

The young boy cast his eyes down to the beige colored tile floor. "I… I didn't mean to. I just… I didn't want to eat it."

"But why, you never even gave it a chance. You could have at least tasted it before saying that you don't like it. If you'd done that and said that you didn't like it, I would have been happy to make you something else. But you didn't even try it…"

"I… I'm sorry Elli," the youngster replied as tears welled in his brown eyes. "Next time I'll try it, okay?"

The brown haired nurse gave her younger sibling a small smile. "Though you may be my little brother, I thank you for being big enough to apologize to me."

Stu nodded and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Aren't you hungry? You didn't eat dinner after all."

Stu stopped and turned towards his sister and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Elli smiled. "Thought so, what would you like to eat?"

Stu gulped. "Um…" His eyes scanned the black marble counter top, looking for any evidence of the earlier meal. "I guess I can try some of that food you made earlier."

His elder sibling nodded happily and after a bit of work she placed a plate with a small amount of the meat and vegetables in front of him. "Try it. If you don't like it, I'll make you a hamburger."

Stu nodded and took a forkful of food, placing it into his mouth. Much to his surprise, it tasted good! Swallowing he took another bite. _"Hm, maybe Elli can cook after all,"_ he mused to himself.

"So, what do you think?" Elli questioned curiously.

Her brother looked up and grinned. "I think I can somehow manage to choke it down."

Elli shook her head and playfully swatted his head. "Can't you ever be nice?"

Stu just smiled back. "Nope."

That night before closing his eyes to sleep Stu took a moment to thank the Goddess for his sister and Grandmother. His family may not be like others, but they were his family nonetheless and loved them for that!


End file.
